Grenade
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Shuichi comes out with a new single and wants Yuki to know just how he feels about things. Short, created out of boredom.


"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, bolting through the door into the writer's office room. The pink blob tackled the blonde and effectively knocked them both to the floor, chair coming with.

"Brat! What is it now? I'm trying to work." Yuki seethed, glaring at the young singer. Tears filled the beautiful lavender eyes and his golden ones softened. Reaching a hand up he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Yuki…" Shuichi whispered before snapping his head back up. "I'm releasing a new single and I'm having a concert tomorrow night! I want you to come! Please Yuki!" Shuichi hugged Yuki tight and continued pleading until he got a response.

"Fine, but it better be good." Yuki replied, hiding a small smile from Shuichi.

-Break-

The voices of screaming fans broke though the air; well before the concert had even started. Well before Bad Luck had even been seen.

Yuki stood in a blocked off area in front of the stage. Tohma, K, and Ryuichi standing by his sides.

Suddenly, dim stage lights came on, silhouetting Shuichi. He stood unmoving as Yuki focused in on his favorite little pop star. Lights flashed on, showing Shuichi wearing a new outfit. Still tight fitting short-shorts, but he wore a black vest that showed a lot of skin and a brimmed hat. Eye make-up was done dark.

And then, after flashing Yuki a somewhat solemn looking smile, Shuichi began to sing.

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live. Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give." _A frown graced the singers lips, eyes gently closed._ "Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss. Had your eyes wide open…" _Shuichi's eyes snapped open and locked with Yuki's. _"Why were they open?" "Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash… You tossed it in the trash, you did." _Emphasized with a shake of the head. _"To give me all your love is all I ever asked…" _Shuichi reached out towards Yuki, eyes small, sad. Yuki felt a tug at his heart, had he really made Shuichi feel so bad?_ "Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my head on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya!" _Shuichi made his movements around the stage, pouring all of his emotions out to his fans. Making sure Yuki knew how he felt._ "I would go through all this pain… Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby…" _Another sad glance at Yuki, an unmistakable tear slipping out._ "But you won't do the same… No, no, no, no…" _Simple shakes of the head as Shuichi moved away from the front of the stage._ "Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb…" _Shuichi dropped to his knees at this part, showing his weakness._ "Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from. Mad man, bad man, that's just what you are, yeah. You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car…" _Shuichi slowly rose from the ground and continue to sing. _"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did… To give me all your love is all I ever asked…" _More tears slipped, and Yuki knew he had to change. He knew that Shuichi was putting truth into his song, as he always did._ "Cause what you don't understand is, I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my head on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya!" _

"_I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for ya, baby… But you won't do the same…" _

The fans were in awe, quieter then normal. Silenced by the sheer amount of emotions in the music and Shuichi's voice. It was a side they had never seen of him before._ "If my body was on fire! Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames!" _Shuichi sunk down once more. _"You said you loved me, you're a liar… Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby!" _He rose as the lights went off. Some fans gasped, Yuki just waited._ "But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya!" _The lights flashed back on, showing Shuichi in center stage, giving it his all._ "Throw my head on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya! I would go through all this pain… Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby… But you won't do the same…"_

Shuichi walked to where Yuki stood, frown creasing his brow and watching._ "No, you won't do the same… You wouldn't do the same… Ooh, you never do the same…" _The lights started to dim._ "No, no, no, no…" _The lights were out.

The crowd erupted into cheers and screams, and Yuki couldn't have felt worse. He quickly cut through all the screaming girls and boys to get backstage to see Shuichi.

Pushing and shoving he fought his way through the mess of people until he got in back and to the door leading to Shuichi's dressing room. He didn't care about knocking at all, he barged right in.

Grabbing a startled Shuichi he pulled him in for a tight embrace. "Darn brat…" Yuki muttered into the bubblegum colored hair. Shuichi stayed stiff before bringing his arms around Yuki as well.

"Yuki…" Shuichi sounded so sad… yet so perfectly adorable. Pulling away, Yuki tugged Shuichi's chin up and placed a kiss upon his lips.

Pulling away, Yuki slowly opened his eyes back up after closing them. "I love you Shuichi." he whispered to Shuichi's ear, hearing the singer gasp and feeling the arms tighten around him.

"Yuki… please…" Shuichi mumbled, pulling back just slightly to look into the novelist's eyes. "Please say that more often." A cute pink dusted Shuichi's cheeks, eyes watery and sparkling.

"I plan to." Yuki said before putting on a feral smirk and pushing Shuichi to the dressing rooms floor.

-End-


End file.
